Deranged Marriage
by WeirdChocolateLover
Summary: At that point, Yi Jeong decided that Jun Pyo's mother was a manipulative witch, Jun Pyo was an overprotective pain in the ass, and that his gorgeous yet barbaric little sister was going to be the death of him. [Yi Jeong X Ga Eul]
1. Chapter 1

**Deranged Marriage**

 **Chapter 1**

 **WeirdChocolateLover**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

A/N: I have no idea how Korea's last name stuff and other thing works so I'd be doing this based on my own imagination. I haven't watched Boys Over Flowers since I was 8 so forgive me for mistakes. Like I said, this fic will be entirely on my view of things. Jun Pyo and Ga Eul are siblings in this fic because I freaking wanted to.

* * *

Song Yi Jeong was feeling nervous. His white button-up, long-sleeved shirt was slightly creased and his tie askew, due to the numerous times he had loosened and unloosened it. There was a nagging voice in his head throwing vague sounds that were only successful at leaving him disoriented.

He had his arms sprawled out around the top of the backrest, his stomach churning in uneasiness. It seemed like a premonition of some sort, and the feeling was gradually tugging harder and harder on his gut. Woo Bin stared at Yi Jeong curiously as he marched towards the pool table after grabbing a beer in the fridge. The great casanova was sporting a look of utter confusion and apprehension which was far from his usual air of arrogance and cockiness.

"Yah! Yi Jeong, what's wrong? You look constipated." He asked, leaning on the pool table while taking a swig of his beer, smiling cheekily. Yi Jeong broke away from his trance and faced his friend with a charming yet irritated smile of his own after rolling his eyes. "I'm fine—" He responded and hesitated before finally continuing. "—I just had a feeling that something unpleasant is going to happen."

Ji Hoo closed the book that he was reading with a loud thud, as he languidly raised his gaze towards his discoursing friends. He looked pointedly at Yi Jeong. "When one usually feels that way, one would find himself unfortunately right. So in this case, I suggest you prepare yourself for whatever horrors that you would face in the future." He stated, his face appearing to be impassive.

Woo Bin chuckled while gesturing towards Ji Hoo with his beer-clutched hand. "Aigoo, look at our Ji Hoo. He's really great at consoling people huh?" Ji Hoo's lips twitched, as he picked up his book back in retaliation, proceeding to ignore his one highly amused and one highly bemused friend.

The humor was lost on Yi Jeong who ignored them both in favor of easing his twitching nerves and trying to understand the sudden sense of foreboding. He bit his lip in contemplation. Whatever was going to happen next, there was only one thing that he was sure of.

He wasn't going to like it.

"Here. Drink this." Without a warning of some sort, Woo Bin threw a can of beer towards Yi Jeong's direction. "Hope it helps you on your whatever. And uhh, God Bless You?"

—

Not a moment too long after, Jan Di came barging in the F4 man cave with an immensely delighted Gu Jun Pyo in tow. Woo Bin blinked owlishly at the pair, who were once, not engaged in some sort of heated debate and violence. "Woah, what happened to you two?" He asked, interested.

Jan Di shoved Jun Pyo away as she plopped down the seat beside Ji Hoo. "Something's wrong with his brain. It seemed like it malfunctioned." She answered, picking up an orange on the exorbitant coffee table.

Jun Pyo scowled.

"Yah! I'll have you know that I'm perfectly sane." He sneered, adjusting his collar before his annoyed expression morphed into one of being thrilled once again. Woo Bin looked disturbed at the sudden change of Jun Pyo's demeanor. Usually, he would be used to it since Jan Di's arrival in the bastard's life, but there was something in Jun Pyo's happiness that just doesn't scream usual.

Ji Hoo merely raised an eyebrow but commented no further, opting to listen soundlessly knowing that the reason for Jun Pyo's eccentric behavior would soon be mentioned. Yi Jeong's forehead was creased, but he chose to bury his worries in favor of the commotion. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, did you get laid?" Yi Jeong inquired, looking amused.

Jun Pyo sputtered ungracefully, as Jan Di choked on her juicy orange. Ji Hoo had to pat her hard on the back to save her life. The ice-cold bastard exhaled in vexation, before answering. "I'll have you know that my purity is still intact." He stated.

Jan Di sneered while throwing her saliva-covered orange at him. "Who cares about your chastity? Who wants to do that with a monkey like you, anyway." She yelled in exasperation, while continuously throwing the pieces of oranges at Jun Pyo that she managed to choke out.

"That's disgusting you peasant, quit it." Jun Pyo stated as he dodged the slobber-covered oranges. "And for your information, thousands of girls would gladly touch this body." He said while gesturing to himself. Jan Di scrunched her nose in revulsion. "You're the one who's disgusting."

"Anyway—" Woo Bin interrupted before it escalated into an intense argument, involving broken vases and noses. "—If you didn't get laid, then what the hell happened?"

His question attracted the attention of the other occupants of the room as they stare at Jun Pyo who fell on the seat beside Yi Jeong, his smile now back. He looked at the others deliberately before his gaze dropped to Yi Jeong once more. He patted his friend on the shoulder before turning on the muted television that was animatedly playing some sort of horror film.

"Chu Ga Eul." Jun Pyo started, attracting the attention of his friends, excluding Jan Di who looked puzzled. Yi Jeong's ears rang. "My little sister is an adult now. And as such, she had been contacted by mother earlier due to some sort of something."

"—And?" Woo Bin asked impatiently, ignoring Jun Pyo's witless phrasing before motioning for him to continue.

"She'll be returning to Korea this week." Woo Bin had found this news extremely humorous, as he tried to muffle his chuckles while throwing glances at a certain green-face philanderer.

"That's great." Ji Hoo remarked, looking quite happy with the particular piece of information. "However, I'd been under the impression that she stayed in England on her own accord without no intentions of coming back. And that she had angered your mother so much, the Witch had her trapped in an arranged marriage."

Jun Pyo's expression turned grim. "Yeah, that was the case."

"So by that does this mean.." Ji Hoo started, already deducing the cause but was waiting for Jun Pyo's affirmation.

Jun Pyo's eyes flashed with something akin to fury. "Her engagement is going to be announced to the public in a week, and her wedding will be taking place in a month. The cause of her sudden arrival would be because she would be marrying a son of a Korean chaebol."

"Ah, and I thought she would be marrying Prince Harry, considering how cozy they were last year." Woo Bin quipped, earning a glare from Jun Pyo and a pointed stare from Ji Hoo.

Yi Jeong's stomach stirred, and the feeling of trepidation returned, slamming in his gut ten-fold. He grabbed the untouched beer on the table and drank, like his life depended on it. Silently, he waited for Jun Pyo's next words.

"Who's the unlucky guy?" Woo Bin asked.

Jun Pyo threw a look at Woo Bin before shifting his gaze towards Yi Jeong who was gulping his alcohol. His eyes were stormy with the intensity of his emotions and a tinct of protectiveness were displayed in his midnight eyes.

"So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong spluttered.

—

The clarity of Woo Bin's laugh weren't lost to the remaining people of the room. Jun Pyo had left a while ago, dragging a baffled Yi Jeong behind, who was soaked with his own drink, muttering something along the lines of man talk.

"So that's what the foreboding was all about." He said, before resuming his chuckling. Ji Hoo smiled, flipping a page of his book. "It appears so."

Jan Di's eyebrows were drawn together in bewilderment. The other members of the F4 had been making comments about the topic since Jun Pyo's abrupt departure earlier. On the other hand, she had no idea who Cho Ga Eul was, nor was she informed that her suitor had a little sister.

"Jun Pyo had a little sister?" She asked.

Woo Bin looked surprised before smiling. "Yeah. She took her grandmother's last name though. Come to think of it, she is slightly similar to you. Ga Eul's really innocent and sweet but can also be a little spunky. Maybe that's why Jun Pyo took an interest in you, I remember him having a sister complex before."

That actually got a laugh from Ji Hoo who finally decided to abandon his book after he had stopped internalizing the words moments ago. "Uhuh. And how Yi Jeong constantly suffers from it."

Jan Di was surprised to find that the cold-hearted Gu Jun Pyo actually held a heart for his adorable little sister. And Jan Di found this gesture amazingly sweet. Her confusion rains back again on her as she remembered how the F4 laughed at Yi Jeong previously.

"I noticed how Yi Jeong seemed to be uncomfortable earlier, and how Jun Pyo pulled him outside by the collar. What's with that?"

Woo Bin walked towards the couch and situated himself comfortably before responding. "Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were childhood sweethearts if you must."

Jan Di's eyes turned wider. "Eh? That playboy?"

Ji Hoo narrowed his eyes at Woo Bin who cackled with merriment, again.

"They weren't childhood sweethearts in the literal sense. Of course, you already know that we weren't allowed to play with just anyone when we were kids. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were in fact closer among our little band of rich heirs and heiresses, excluding Jun Pyo, however, their friendship wasn't normal and was filled with violence. We chalked it off as sexual tension which had caused Jun Pyo's overprotectiveness to spike up. Yi Jeong took the brunt of it all."

Ji Hoo got a far away look in his eyes before resuming. "Their relationship was like yours, actually. Ga Eul was Yi Jeong's bane as much as you were Jun Pyo's. I'm sure you'll get along well."

Jan Di found herself smiling. "Now, I'm really excited to meet her! And then we'll practice our kicks together." She announced. Woo Bin looked uneasy at Jan Di's statement. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Yea, uhh, s-sure."

"Ga Eul's punches and kicks are relatively weak compared to yours, Jan Di. But give her a golf club, or something similar and she'll do wonders."

"Yah! Ji Hoo, don't tell her such things. Women are scary when they work together."

"Or a pot. Ga Eul loved breaking pots on someone, especially Yi Jeong's."

"Ji Hoo!"

—

Ga Eul clutched the teacup firmly as she consumed the drink gracefully. The scent and flavor of chamomile assaulted her senses, ultimately mollifying her nervousness. She wondered if it was wise to go back to Korea. She did leave the country for a reason. However, Ga Eul knew that there was no backing out. Her mother was a very persistent woman, and she'll stop at nothing to get what she want. Her word was law and irrevocable. And she was extremely scary, even she knew that her dear brother was terrified of her. Who in their right mind wouldn't be?

However, Ga Eul knew that there was no backing out. Her mother was a very persistent woman, and she'll stop at nothing to get what she want. Her word was law and irrevocable. And she was extremely scary, even she knew that her dear brother was terrified of her. Who in their right mind wouldn't be?

A blonde woman with bright gray eyes pushed a cart filled with goods, making her towards Ga Eul. She was wearing a short pencil skirt, flaunting her toned and shaped legs. There was a colorful bandana stuck to her chest, a uniform of some sort. The flight attendant had kindly informed her that they would be arriving in Korea in less than 30 minutes.

Ga Eul placed her emptied cup shakily on the table. The stewardess looked concerned as the young heiress turned a shade paler. So she offered another cup of chamomile tea and a batch of cookies in an attempt to soothe the distraught girl.

Ga Eul wiped her mouth with a clean napkin, before nodding and taking the cup.

She sighed.

At least she would get to see her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deranged Marriage**

 **Chapter 2**

 **WeirdChocolateLover**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

 **A/N: Update was overdue. I can't seem to force my romantic bones to try and write something incredibly heart-lurching. So to get the plot moving, this pathetic attempt was born. I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

The grand mahogany doors opened to reveal the familiar vast office, whose shelves and cabinets were filled with various pieces of art. Nostalgia engulfed Yi Jeong's consciousness at the sight of the old potteries. They were the ones he had handpicked along with his grandpa when the office was being renovated, it was a strange sight. He hadn't been in this office since he was in the first year of his high school. It reminded him of how his love for pottery started and bloomed with the influence of his grandparents.

The scent of oak and tea assaulted his senses and suddenly he was losing himself. But then the reason for his unexpected visit came tumbling back and he snapped out of his reverie. Clenching his right fist and strengthening his resolve, he stepped forward without wavering.

His grandfather was seated stiffly on his comfortable chair, eyes stern and knotted hands propped under his chin. A familiar sight to behold. What was definitely unexpected though was the apparent presence of the president of Shinhwa group. Gu Jun Pyo and his supposed fiance's mother, evil incarnate herself, Kang Hee Soo.

At the presence of two of the most powerful people in Korea, who weren't really looking jovial or outright hostile either, Yi Jeong did the only thing he could without setting them off. He bowed respectfully.

"Grandfather, President Kang. It's a surprise to see you discussing. Perhaps, did I come in at the wrong time?" He said, wary of the witch's piercing stare. Yi Jeong noticed the silent debate that both have seemingly engaged themselves in, in his presence. The silence in the room suddenly turned overbearing. It was obvious in the way they were contemplating that they were discussing something in relation to him. And he decided that he really didn't want to know what they were planning because frankly everything around the both of them just smelled evil.

"I understand that this was a bad time. I apologize if I intruded on something off great importance, and now I shall take my leave—"

"No boy, stay." In all the years that he had been close to Jun Pyo and Ga Eul, you really would've thought that their mother would at least have the decency to call him by his given name, but it seemed far-fetched anyway.

However, to say that Yi Jeong was startled would be an understatement. His heart subsequently jumped to his throat at the biting command that Kang Hee Soo let out.

The sophisticated woman whose eyes were sharp with the way it was highlighted by mascara and eyeliner, looked darker and menacing as she gestured for the seat opposite hers. Yi Jeong complied, never really having the guts to deny otherwise.

He moved briskly, placing himself between the pillows and the penetrating gazes of his grandfather and prospective mother-in-law.

As a prelude to the imminent discussion, his grandfather cleared his throat for attention then shifted his gaze towards his grandson whom he hadn't had much contact with. "Yi Jeong, there is something of great importance that you must hear out."

Yi Jeong knew where their conversation was going. It was the reason he was there in the first place, and seeing as there was no reason to dawdle his refusal he decided to man enough. Besides, if he didn't survive this, he doubted he would survive the marriage either.

"I already knew of it. If you are referring to my sudden engagement, of course." He answered politely, but with an underlying tone of opposition. The witch and his grandfather's faces remained impassive, unfazed by the biting stand. The president of Shinhwa group merely sipped elegantly on her teacup, eyeing him.

"Hn, I presume my son Jun Pyo informed you of this turn of events?" He didn't even need to nod. Everyone knew Jun Pyo wasn't really introspective. "Then I guess this makes things much easier." She placed the teacup on the glass table before her intense gaze flickered back to his.

"I want you to marry my daughter in a month. However, I am not stupid enough to force you to fall in love with her, so after your graduation, you can divorce her if you desire."

A look of confusion played on Yi Jeong's countenance. He knew that Kang Hee Soo was a cold-blooded woman whose ruthlessness could shame Voldemort's but even her own daughter? He clenched his jaw and was about to give her a piece of his mind, consequences be damned. Ga Eul may be an annoying thorn in his side, but she was still his friend.

"What kind of mother—"

"You can go to Sweden after." He stopped abruptly, resisting the urge to gape. His whole body tensed, startled by the ultimatum. With wide eyes, he turned unbelievably towards his grandfather whose expression was stern, unrepentant by the words he had spoken.

Yi Jeong had been importunately persuading his grandfather to allow him to study in Sweden for a year now. But the old man kept denying his request, and now ...

What was this marriage really about?

He ground his teeth, both in anger and confusion.

"Why now? What is this really all about?" He voiced out some of the questions that were hurtling non-stop through his mind.

Maybe he should just shut up and stop. It was just a measly marriage anyway, one that Eun Jae shouldn't hear about, and after that he was free to pursue his studies, to pursue her. But one thought trailed persistently in his mind. _What about Ga Eul?_ A pang of guilt gnawed in his gut.

One that he so desperately want to ignore.

Hee Soo leaned into her chair casually, clearly not taking things seriously. It was obvious by her posture and her own words that she cared more about her company than any of her offsprings. Yi Jeong had already been familiar with this fact but it still hounds him how she was treating everyone as inconsequential.

"The usual, Shinhwa group is extending its horizon, and considering that you are very familiar with my children, a marriage into the So family seems like a great idea and it would bind our business more tightly."

"But would that be considered invalid if we divorced?" He asked, and the woman raised a mocking eyebrow, lips twitching in malice.

"Oh? You don't want to divorce her?"

Yi Jeong's jaw twitched. "I'm merely trying to see your point."

"Yi Jeong, all the paperwork regarding the partnership will be completed by the time your graduation arrives. Your divorce won't dissolve any ties because we won't allow it. Your marriage will be for publicity and the perfect catalyst for cooperation." The So patriarch answered.

He smiled bitterly, in their world everything was for publicity.

"What if I still refuse?" He challenged.

"Then Il Hyun will replace you." That sealed the deal. He didn't want his philanderer of a brother to be the one to marry Ga Eul. Perhaps he was being a hypocrite but if it was him, he would at least make sure that the brat would experience the least pain possible.

He and Il Hyun were like two peas in a pod. They were both similar in the way that it could be considered dangerous. Both are fond of playing and challenges. But in Yi Jeong's case, he knew that he at least possessed a sense of modesty to treat Ga Eul far more above than the pathetic girls he had sexual relations with. Maybe it wasn't enough to make their marriage last, but it was enough to start it anyway.

He gritted his teeth.

"I accept." He was thrown off to the side. It was his greatest wish to finally continue his unfinished romance with Eun Jae, and he'd promise to treat Ga Eul right. For their friendship, and Jun Pyo's. "However, I have certain conditions." He sighed in defeat. The witch's features were graced with a sadistic smile.

"Name them."

"Eun Jae shouldn't be in any way informed. I want the articles to be published in Korea only, or perhaps intercepted if it does go internationally. I'm sure Shinhwa is powerful enough to do just that. If this would be too hard for you I want to go to Sweden personally before the wedding, I want to explain it to her personally."

"Absolutely not." The words of Shinhwa's madame was scathing. "I would take no such risks. A scandal may erupt just from a simple conversation or a hug. I don't want my daughter to look like a casualty in the eyes of the public. I will accept the other condition, trust me it wouldn't be hard."

He set his lips in a thin line, noting the convoluted maternal love she possessed. She didn't want her daughter's image to be smeared but she'd risk her emotional well-being.

"Then it's settled." His grandfather's words boomed, ultimately letting him realize that there was no turning back.

Kang Hee Soo smirked.

"As expected. You'll see each other at the engagement party." And with those parting words, she slipped out of the room, leaving Yi Jeong in a partial hypnotic state. There was only one thought crossing in his mind.

Jun Pyo would kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This has been sitting on my laptop for months but I'm too lazy to re-read and add something. Do not expect this to be free of grammatical errors. Might not continue.

* * *

The shining glass panes reflected the evident bustle and hustle of the crowd, displaying the pour and movement of the people that never seemed to cease in the slightest.

Ga Eul walked through the crowd easily—the crowd parted instinctively for her at the sight of her suit-clad companions—subconsciously picking up the distinctions that were absent in her 3-year stay overseas.

The warble of the throng was different, far from the usual chattering encompassing the West that she had knowingly grown accustomed to.

She was exceptionally miffed about the lack of peculiar inflections, Ga Eul certainly missed the pleasant accents that the British spouted. She had found herself rather entranced with it and was proud that she could shakily adapt to that distinct emphasis. It certainly was one of the things she would miss in England.

She raised her gaze languidly, raising her sunglasses. The sky was sporting a soft hue of orange, streaking across the infinite white and blue. Yet there was a tincture of pink, providing a much more tranquil and ethereal display of beauty; in spite of the rambunctious thrumming of the mass, she remained transfixed on the sight.

"Young mistress," an unfamiliar guy garbed in a pristine suit opened the door of the car, gesturing for her to enter. She blinked, realising that it was her ride, and she complied, entering the car without any noise of protest that wouldn't be proper for a lady of her station.

She knew that her mother had arranged everything for her to arrive safely and guarded and that she shouldn't be complaining. However, she would have loved it if she was welcomed by a more familiar face.

Where was her infuriating brother anyway?

She chuckled soundlessly. It seems like she wouldn't be able to deny the fact that she had missed the oaf. There was no doubt that he would revel in this undeniable fact.

She shook her read, losing herself in reminiscence. If there was one thing that she was looking forward to in returning to this country, it certainly was her brother.

She recalled all those times wherein her older sister, Goo Jun Hee, visited her in England. Despite her intimidating aura, she had basked in his sister's warmth, drawing maternal comfort from the only female figure in proximity, knowing her own mother was unable to and would not do so, given the circumstances.

She relished in the memories, wondering when their next reunion as the complete trio would happen.

Wishful thinking, perhaps.

"Young mistress," Ga Eul snapped her attention towards the source of the voice, the old man who looked to be in his mid-50s.

"We have arrived." She nodded, giving her thanks.

"I also want to inform you young miss that your mother had tasked me to be your personal chauffeur."

Ga Eul paused and looked back, the lines in the old man's face turned more noticeable as he spoke. But overall, his aura was aloof yet pleasant. Well, since she didn't have someone in close association, excluding her brother, why not turn someone familiar. "Of course, thank you for driving me. Well then, may I know your name?"

Surprise flitted across his countenance before maintaining its previous indifference. "It's Jang Yong, young mistress."

Ga Eul nodded, "Well then, Yong Ajhussi. I look forward to be in your care." The older man inclined his head in acknowledgement before leaving the car, only to open the car door on Ga Eul's side.

Ga Eul stepped out of the vehicle, leisurely running her eyes over the Goo family main house. It's been years, almost 3 years to be precise. And as expected, the place changed a lot, displaying her mother's unwavering desire to expand and glamorised the whole place.

The corinthian columns were in pristine condition like it was somehow cleaned three times a day, though she had a growing suspicion that it might be the case. The plants were properly trimmed, and the tiled-floor immaculate without an ounce of dirt visible.

She vaguely recalled her mother's words, that a family's house is their dignity.

And apparently, with how the main house was currently fairing, their dignity needs to be all marble and exorbitant. With pricey chandeliers and vast unoccupied rooms.

How practical.

"Young mistress!" Her head instinctively whipped towards the front door, revealing an aging woman dressed in her standard uniform as their head housemaid.

Ga Eul's visage broke into a smile, genuinely filled with glee at the sight of the woman who had been a constant companion to the lonesome days in her childhood. "Ahjumma, you look well."

The old woman laughed, pleased at the compliment. Before holding her intimately at arms' length, "Look at you. Oh, my! What a woman you've become."

"Yeah, lanky and awkward." She quipped, earning a joyous laugh and a shaking head of objection.

"Oh no, on the contrary, you've grown quite exceptionally. Aigoo, look at that, what an exquisite beauty. It seems like the young master would have a hard time guarding you against potential suitors."

Ga Eul made a face at the mention of her brother and scoffed. "Tsk. Like that coward would ever get out of a fistfight alive. You know how weak he is."

As if rehearsed, there was an outcry to her right.

"Yah! I resent that!" Jun Pyo threw his keys at the valet petulantly after procuring something from the front seat of the car, a bouquet of fresh flowers constituting mainly of pink roses, pink lilies and lavender in hand.

With the bouquet in his hand, he strutted towards his sister with the same old arrogance.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes, her lips twitching in mirth.

He certainly has grown, Ga Eul noticed.

Gone was the gawky adolescent whose life mission was to protect her despite figuratively getting beaten and bloody in the process. His shoulders were broader, his cheekbones sharper, and his nose more shapely. His hair was the same old complex mass of obsidian curls, but it surprisingly appeared to be a shade darker, thicker, and if she wasn't mistaken, more curly. The flex of his muscles was also quite prominent under the thin white polo shirt he was wearing.

All in all, he was becoming more and more like their father. She smiled in bitterness.

"And I even went through the trouble of buying you flowers to appease the Goo family's youngest mistress's renowned irritability. But it seems she's been slandering my name behind my back, trampling on my good intentions." Ga Eul ignored the jab and without further ado, ran towards her brother and encompassing him in a suffocating embrace full of longing.

She rested her head against his chest, clutching his shirt as though they were children. Jun Pyo wrapped his arms around her in return, pressing her head comfortably against him.

"I knew it! You missed me." He stated smugly, balancing the bouquet precariously in his hand but not letting go, nonetheless.

"You wish, you melodramatic git." Ga Eul's voice was muffled, and it lost the usual sharpness her retorts usually possess.

"Ahh, your British self is showing." Jun Pyo jested, patting her head and understanding how lonely she must have felt in England.

Out of the three siblings, Ga Eul had always been the most affectionate. Having been uprooted from her home and into the company of strangers must have been terribly frightening. And with her return, she must have felt extreme relief over the familiarity of her surroundings, causing her to lose her composure all at once.

That or Jun Pyo was just really irresistible.

"There there crybaby. And I thought you've forgotten about me since you've been buddy-buddy with that freckled-old prince."

Ga Eul snorted. "Idiot. Harry and I are acquaintances. The paparazzi just like to concoct stories on groundless evidence." She flipped her hair for theatrics. "Besides, he's not my type."

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes, chuckling at his sister's blunt audacity. He smirked, thinking about Yi Jeong. Well, he certainly won't have it easy, having Ga Eul as a wife was no trouble-free undertaking.

Not that he would allow the marriage if he had a say in the matter.

But there was no doubt that he would have his own share of amusement while watching their relationship unfold. Indeed, Yi Jeong should prepare himself because there wouldn't be a single day in which he would remain completely sane.

"Yeah yeah, sure you femme fatale. Now let's go inside before you contract a disease, you sickly crybaby."

* * *

"Do you need help with the unpacking?" Ga Eul snorted as if the question was ridiculous, which it probably was.

"What? Like you're gonna help?" Jun Pyo rolled his eyes, cracking a small smile as he plopped down his sister's bed, rumpling the sheets that the housemaids had organised. "I was just going to say that I can call the maids downstairs to help you."

She rolled her eyes. "No thanks, I can do this by myself." She grunted, lifting her heavy suitcase and placing it near the foot of her bed. She took a deep breath before kicking her brother's legs, forcing him to remove himself from the mattress.

"Go away, you big doofus." Ga Eul attempted to push his brother off.

Jun Pyo scowled, fighting off her attempts, but ultimately ended up on the floor. "I see. You're still as irritating as ever. Fine then, I'll go and don't expect me to bring you a glass of iced tea like you used to make me when we were kids." He muttered, dusting off the fictitious dust that had clung into the cloth after he fell.

He shot one last look of absolute displeasure and slammed the door shut before he strutted down the hall, his footsteps resounding loudly.

"Put a lot of ice cubes please!" She yelled in return.

"Like I would!"

"I love you oppa!" She added for good measure, chuckling at his apparent childishness. This was one of the best things about her older brother. Jun Pyo had never seemed to cease bringing mirth and laughter to her tumultuous world.

She took a moment to observe her bedroom. Everything was in a cream-colored scale and the occasional dark purple. It was too bleak and empty for her liking, a sight for depression. She mentally decided on redecorating her whole bedroom. Her old room had been completely wiped off from its former glory, courtesy of her mother, no doubt.

She sighed before finally placing her suitcase on the mattress, causing it to remotely bounce on the sudden disturbance. She needed to unpack first before she could go and splash colour and life to the whole place.

There was a sudden knock on her door which made her scoff. She knew she had Jun Pyo wrapped around her little finger.

"Since when did you knock—" She stopped, staring at the intimidating form of her own mother.

All thoughts halted in her mind, causing her to become speechless. Although before she could make an utter fool of herself, she bowed respectfully, wary of the intense gaze she was subjected to.

"Ga Eul." Her voice was clipped and sharp with no sentiments laced beneath.

"Mother," Ga Eul's tone was more amiable as if trying to dissipate the tense atmosphere that seemed to encompass them in a sudden. Her nerves rebelled violently, sweat prickling at the back of her neck.

"I trust that your travels were comfortable." Her mother moved toward the fireplace deeper into her room, sitting comfortably against the soft couch as if asking about her daughter's feelings and well-being was a normal thing in the household.

It might be for some, but no, not for them.

"Yes," she nodded, her voice sounding a little raspy, which was probably caused by her uneasiness.

"Good. I—" Before her mother could continue, a rumpled Jun Pyo entered her room without knocking, holding a tray in his hands and an overt stain in his clothes.

"Ga Eul, your iced tea is—" He frowned at her tensed state, darting his eyes around the room only to find his mother's piercing stare. "—here."

Hee Soo pursed her lips in clear disapproval. "Goo Jun Pyo, that was incredibly impolite of you to just barge in." Although why she bothered to correct him, Ga Eul had no idea.

Jun Pyo harrumphed in a pathetic way, composing himself under the burning stare. He placed the tray on the bedside table, picking up the napkin and wiping his cloth until he was satisfied. But he placed himself near them, refusing to leave the room.

Hee Soo understood the gesture of defiance all at once. "Leave, Jun Pyo. This conversation is for your sister and I." Her eyes glinted with warning.

Jun Pyo straightened himself, like a true gentleman, face masked with impassiveness. "If this is what I think this is about then I think I needed to be here."

Hee Soo merely rolled her eyes, "You have always been so melodramatic. Fine then, suit yourself."

She straightened herself and placed a brown envelope on the table. "Read it—" she commanded, her eyes wandering to the state of her bed, "—oh and don't bother unpacking. You don't need to."

Without further ado, she upped and left.


End file.
